What Happens When
by deomniallyd
Summary: Set in 2013. Join the Dawson, De Rossi, and Ryan families on a trip to San Diego California for Jack and Rose's 5 year anniversary, and A LOT of laughs! (I'll think of better description later...maybe). Rated T for bleeped language (cussing isn't really that frequent though) and suggestive themes. Enjoy! R&R! :)


Pre A/N:** I do not own the Titanic characters, they belong to James Cameron. This takes place in 2013, it does not follow the plot of Titanic.**

*I do not own DAL, the Green Bay Packers, the MN Vikings, Coach, or anything else that may be copyrighted/trademarked...any infringement is NOT intended. I'm only using (mentioning) the trademarks for descriptive purposes. I'm not mentioning them disrespectfully or in a way that would cause confusion/problems.

**A/N: **The following is a list of character descriptions. Due to the fact that there's so many characters it's hard to describe them all and I want you guys to know what the characters look like as you read. Feel free to ignore it but its there if you want to know. :) (The actual story starts below the line) :)

*Enjoy & please review!

**The Dawsons**

**Jack; age 28; blonde hair; seafoam eyes; 6'0" (German/English background?)**

**Rose (nee DeWitt Bukater); age 25; red hair; green eyes; 5'7" (Dutch background?)**

**Josephine "Josie"; age 5; strawberry blonde hair; seafoam eyes; 3'5" (German/English/Dutch)**

**Jackson "Jack Jr."; age 3; strawberry blonde hair, seafoam eyes; 2'9" (German/English/Dutch)**

**The De Rossis**

**Fabrizio; age 27; brown hair; hazel eyes; 5'10" (Italian background)**

**Helga (nee Dahl); age 27; blonde hair; blue eyes; 5'8" (Norwegian background)**

**Olaf; age 8; blonde hair; hazel eyes; 4'0" (Norwegian/Italian)**

**Gerda; age 6; brown hair; blue eyes; 3'7" (Norwegian/Italian)**

**Bjorg; age 4; brown hair; blue eyes; 3'2" (Norwegian/Italian)**

**Asdis; age 2; blonde hair; hazel eyes; 2'6" (Norwegian/Italian)**

**Sindre; age 6 mos; blonde hair; hazel eyes (Norwegian/Italian)**

**The Ryans**

**Tommy; age 30; sandy brown hair; green eyes; 6'0" (Irish background)**

**Shannon (nee O'Neal); age 27; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes; 5'6 (Irish background)**

**Seamus; age 4; sandy brown hair; blue eyes; 3'1" (Irish)**

**Kathleen "Katie"; age 2; sandy brown hair; green eyes; 2'5" (Irish)**

**Patrick; age 5 mos; strawberry blonde hair; blue eyes (Irish)**

***I will probably add more characters but I'll just post those descriptions at the top of the chapters where they're needed.**

* * *

**...3 Families Embark On Vacation; June 6th 2013**

_Minneapolis airport (7:40 am)_

"Hey guys!" Jack exclaimed, waving at his friends Tommy and Shannon Ryan as he and Rose approached the gate. It was Jack and Rose's 5 year anniversary and they were treating their friends the Ryan and De Rossi families to come along to San Diego, California.

"Hey Jack! How was that layover flight from Buffalo? Cause that 5 hour drive from Milwaukee tired me out!" Tommy called. "It wasn't too bad, except some turbulence this morning." Jack replied, walking over and sitting down with his 3 year old son Jackson on his lap.

Jack and Rose lived in Buffalo New York and Tommy and Shannon lived in Milwaukee Wisconsin, but they decided to all meet up at the Minneapolis airport so they could all be on the same flight to San Diego and Fabrizio and Helga De Rossi lived close to downtown Minneapolis.

"Oh that turbulence was awful." Rose said. Jack nodded "Yeah." Tommy smiled "So did they just keep your bags, you don't have to re-check them?" he asked. "Yep." Jack nodded. "That's nice." Shannon smiled, their 4 year old son Seamus tugged at the leg of her sweatpants. "Mommy, Patrick's staring at me!" he said, pointing to his wide eyed baby brother looking around from his carseat.

"Oh honey, Patrick's just a baby!" Shannon rolled her eyes. Seamus shrugged and started bouncing around "Hey when we boarding? Is the plane here yet?" he asked eagerly. Tommy chuckled "Seamus go get me some pop out of the vending machine, here's some money and maybe Jackson can go with you."

Jackson hopped down from Jack's lap "I go with Seamus?" he asked. Rose nodded "Yes, actually bring me some crackers." she handed him some money. "Okay." Jackson followed Seamus. "What time is the flight?" asked their 5 year old daughter Josie. "9:15, but you're supposed to get here earlier." Rose said. "Oh." Josie nodded and went back to playing on Rose's smart phone.

Tommy yawned "Man, we've been driving since like 2:40 this morning." he said. Jack laughed "Shit, no wonder you're tired dude." Shannon rolled her eyes "Oh he didn't drive the whole time...I did the last 2 hours." she laughed. Jack chuckled "Still, I'd be exhausted too."

Tommy and Jack started a conversation about the weather. "So I looked before and I think we're supposed to be getting storms during the flight." Tommy said. "Really? Shit. Hopefully there's no delays." Jack said. 2 year old Katie, who was asleep on Tommy's shoulder, slowly blinked her eyes open. "Plane time?" she asked. "Not yet." Shannon laughed, rubbing her back.

Rose smiled at Shannon, she didn't really know her that well, Shannon was best friends with Helga. "So, have you heard from Helga? Are they almost here?" Rose asked. Shannon shrugged "I texted her in the car on the way here, she hasn't responded yet." she replied. "Oh." Rose nodded.

_De Rossis-their house near Minneapolis, MN (7:45 am)_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Ugh shut that damn thing off!" Helga whined. Fabrizio was sound asleep, snoring like a grizzly bear. "FABRIZIO!" Helga slapped his arm. "Wha-what?" Fabrizio mumbled groggily. "Can you please tell that effing alarm clock to shut up?!" Helga snapped tiredly.

"Ok.." Fabrizio mumbled, punching the snooze button. "Thanks..." Helga mumbled, snuggling into him. They fell back asleep. They woke up again to the sound of banging at their door. "WAKE UP!" shouted their oldest son, 8 year old Olaf.

Helga sat up and rubbed her eyes "Are you effing kidding me?!" she whined. Fabrizio's eyes fluttered open "What?" he mumbled. "WAKE UP!" Olaf yelled. "Olaf go back to bed!" Helga yelled back. "But it's 7:50!" Olaf protested.

Helga glanced at Fabrizio "Did he just say it's 7:50?" her eyes wandered to the alarm clock. "Oh shit! How many times did you snooze the alarm clock?!" Fabrizio shrugged "Like, a couple times..." he smiled sheepishly. Helga checked her phone for messages, just one from Shannon saying they were on their way to the airport.

They both scrambled out of bed. "Oh we're going to be late for our flight!" Helga exclaimed, panicked. They had accidentally overslept after...last night. "COME ON!" Olaf shouted. "Mom I'm hungry!" their 6 year old daughter Gerda yelled, joining Olaf at the door.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Helga said, throwing some khaki shorts at Fabrizio. "HURRY UP!" Olaf yelled. "STOP BANGING OLAF!" Fabrizio shouted. "Why? You banged mommy last night!" Olaf shouted back.

"Yeah!" Gerda agreed. Fabrizio rolled his eyes and scrambled into his shorts, he threw on one of his Minnesota Vikings t-shirts. "Helga, I think you should just wear that today." he smirked.

"You're hilarious." Helga rolled her eyes, she was only wearing her pink lingerie. She threw on her yellow sundress and put her hair up with a hair claw. Fabrizio grinned "I guess that'll have to work, but I still think you look better in pink." he pulled her closer to him. Helga kissed his face "Later! We're so late!" she giggled.

"Fine." Fabrizio jokingly flashed her big sad puppy eyes. Their 6 month old, Sindre, was screaming to be picked up and fed in the next room. "Sindre's hungry!" Gerda told them through the door. "I know that Gerda!" Helga snapped.

They quickly brushed their teeth and Helga put on some lipgloss. Fabrizio grabbed his Vikings hat and sunglasses "I'll go load the car really fast." he said, grabbing his and Helga's luggage. "Okay." Helga said. They rushed out into the hallway, blushing past Olaf and Gerda who knew why they'd slept in so late.

Helga went to get the baby, Olaf and Gerda followed Fabrizio out to the car with their luggage. "Shh..shh Sindre..." Helga walked into the kitchen with baby Sindre after she fed him, the two middle kids 4 year old Bjorg and 2 year old Asdis were waiting for breakfast at the table.

"Mommy up!" Asdis said, pointing to her booster seat. Bjorg had helped himself to a banana. "Hold on Asdis." Helga said, putting Sindre in the high chair. Fabrizio came back in "I loaded the car, everything's in there." he said. "Thank you." Helga smiled, putting Asdis in her seat. Gerda grabbed some yogurt for herself and Asdis.

They rushed around the kitchen, packing lunches for the plane. Fabrizio looked at the clock on the microwave, 8:03, it read. Their flight was at 9:15. "Shit." Fabrizio muttered, spreading peanut butter on six sandwiches.

Helga grabbed Asdis' sippy cup and opened the refrigerator door to grab some milk...accidentally grabbing Mountain Dew instead. She was so tired and rushed that she didn't even realize she'd filled the sippy cup with the Mountain Dew instead of milk. Fabrizio filled plastic bags with chips and fruit and put them in the cooler. "Mom can I have pancakes?" Olaf asked.

"No you can have some cereal and eat it super fast." Helga replied, gesturing at the cabinet. "Fine." Olaf grumbled, grabbing his favorite cereal and pouring it into a bowl. Gerda smirked "Why can't you just have yogurt like me and Asdis?" Olaf stuck his tongue out at her. Helga looked at the clock, 8:10.

She looked down at her phone Shannon texted her 'Where are you?!' it read. 'I know! We're leaving soon!' Helga texted back, glancing worriedly at the time displayed on her phone.

_Minneapolis airport (8:10 am) _

"Dude where the f*ck are Fabrizio and Helga?!" Tommy asked. "I just texted Helga, they're going to miss the flight if they don't get here soon!" Shannon exclaimed worriedly. "Mommy can I sit by Bjorg on the plane?" Seamus asked. Shannon smiled "If Bjorg's parents would get here..." she mumbled.

"Hey guys chill, they still have time, the plane doesn't leave until 9:15." Jack said calmly. "Yeah but they still have to park the car, check in, and go through security, then they have to actually get to the terminal and planes can start boarding early." Shannon said. Tommy shrugged "Let's give 'em a few minutes, but they're gonna have to book it." he said.

"Mom your phone's out of battery!" Josie complained, handing Rose her phone back. "Here." Rose handed her a magazine. Josie shrugged "Okay." Jackson flicked the cover page. "Hey shove off Jackson!" Josie swatted his hand off. "C'mon, no fighting guys!" Jack said.

"I wanna go to the beach dad." Josie said. "Well once we get there! Not much I can do until we're on the plane." Jack laughed. Seamus and Katie were playing peek-a-boo with Patrick while Shannon texted Helga again.

_(8:12 am)_

Helga's phone was buzzing non-stop with text messages from Shannon. "Helga we should go NOW." Fabrizio said, nervously glancing at his watch. Olaf was pouring his cereal really slowly, taking his time. "OLAF!" Helga snapped. Olaf jumped, spilling cereal all over the kitchen floor.

"Okay screw it, we're taking it to go, Olaf clean that up." Helga said, dumping the bowl of cereal into a plastic bag. "But mom I want milk!" Olaf complained. "No we have to go, now!" Helga said, panicked.

Fabrizio glanced at the clock, 8:14. "Yeah let's go, like right now." He agreed. Helga grabbed Sindre and Fabrizio grabbed the cooler. "Let's go guys!" Fabrizio announced. They rushed out to the car and Helga did a head count. "Gerda, where's Gerda?!" she asked, exhasperated.

Olaf and Bjorg shrugged. "C'mon let's get in the car." Fabrizio said, jumping in the driver's seat and turning his key in the ignition. Helga quickly strapped Sindre, Asdis, and Bjorg in their carseats. "GERDA LET'S GO!" she yelled, opening the front door again before getting into the passenger seat.

Fabrizio began backing out of the driveway. "Yeah let's just leave Gerda here!" Olaf said. "No Olaf, we're not leaving your sister." Fabrizio rolled his eyes, laughing. Gerda came running outside "I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!" she yelled.

Just then the sprinklers turned on, spraying Gerda as she ran down the driveway. "HA!" Olaf bust out laughing. Helga rolled her eyes "Not funny, Olaf!" she scolded. Gerda knocked on Helga's window "Mom I need to go change!" she whined. "No! We don't have time!" Helga said. "But-" Gerda began. "GET IN THE CAR!" Fabrizio yelled.

Olaf and Bjorg snickered as Gerda sat down in her booster seat, drenched. "Shut up." Gerda mumbled as they drove off. Fabrizio and Helga exchanged glances, it was now 8:16. "Okay so it's like 23ish minutes to the airport, factor in checking our bags, parking the car, getting to the terminal on time..." Helga was calculating in her head.

"Dude we're gonna have to RUN." Fabrizio said. "Basically, yes." Helga let out a nervous giggle. Olaf looked at Gerda "You look like a drenched rat." he said. Gerda was fuming, she grabbed Asdis' sippy cup of water and chucked it at Olaf's head.

"OW!" Olaf yelped as the sippy cup ricocheted off of his head, the cap popped off spraying water all over the back of Helga's seat and neck. "WHAT THE-!" *BEEP* As if on cue someone pulled out in front of Fabrizio making him beep the horn, bleeping out Helga's swear word.

"Okay, WHO did that?!" Helga hissed, turning around. A sea of fingers went flying everywhere, Gerda and Olaf pointed at eachother and Bjorg pointed to Asdis. Helga looked at Olaf "Olaf?" she asked, forcing a calm tone.

"No it was Gerda!" Olaf protested. Gerda shrugged "I threw it but it touched him last!" she said. Helga rolled her eyes "K." she turned back around. Fabrizio was laughing, Helga rolled her eyes "Oh shut up and drive." she teased. "I'll drive you..." he began.

Helga shot him a warning glance. "-to the airport." he finished, realizing the kids could hear them. "Yeah I think I'll shut up and drive." he said. "Yeah..." Helga giggled. 8:20 and more texts from Shannon, they were so late.

_(8:35 am)_

"Omg where are they?!" Shannon was looking around. Tommy craned his neck "I'm sure they're almost if not here yet." he said. Jack nodded "Oh yeah. I think we're going to start boarding soon so I think they'll get here just in time." he said. "Mommy Josie hit me!" Jackson whined, Rose picked him up. "Josephine do not hit your brother!" she scolded.

Josie shrugged "He threw my magazine." she said. "It's not yours anyway, we have to leave that here." Rose told her. Josie looked at Jack "Daddy can I keep the magazine?" she asked. Jack chuckled "No, but sometimes the planes have magazines." Josie nodded "Oh, okay."

Seamus tapped Tommy's arm "Dad, I sit by Bjorg on the plane right?" he asked. Shannon glanced at Tommy "He asked me that before, I said if Bjprg's parents would ever get here!" she laughed. Tommy chuckled "We'll see." Jack and Rose laughed. "Fabio better get his ass here, because I already paid for their tickets!" Jack said.

"Yeah really. Thanks again, its nice of ya to invite us all on your special anniversary trip." Tommy said. Jack grinned "Hey of course, what a better way to spend it than with our best friends!" he said, slapping Tommy on the back. Rose smiled "San Diego is going to be great! The hotel is amazing! So tropical and relaxing!" she gushed. "-and expensive." Jack laughed.

A few minutes went by, it was 8:43. "Flight DAL-1265 to San Diego boarding now!" boomed over the loudspeaker. People began to form a line at the gate and boarding the plane. Shannon picked up Patrick's carseat and Tommy grabbed their few carry-ons.

Jack tucked his sketch pad under his arm "Here let's just wait for them over here." he suggested. Rose giggled "I see you brought the sketch pad?" Jack laughed "Yeah, the tropical atmosphere provides a ton of great artistic inspiration." he replied, slinging their carry-on bag over his shoulder. Rose grabbed her purse and set Jackson back down. "Come on guys." she ushered Josie and Jackson to the side of the line so they could all wait.

"Shan, where's Katie?" Tommy asked suddenly. Shannon bust out laughing "On your shoulders!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah..." Tommy smiled sheepishly, remembering Katie was riding on his back. Jack laughed "Drunk already?" he teased. "Hey shut it! I haven't had any beer today, but I wouldn't mind having some at the hotel!"

"Oh neither would I! Oh and maybe a foot massage..." Shannon said dreamily. Tommy laughed "We can all sit out by the pool, whaddaya think Jack? Good idea?" Jack grinned "Oh yeah." Rose smiled. Shannon texted Helga again, craning her neck to look down the hallway.

_(9:06 am)_

_"Flight DAL-1265 to San Diego!"_ the final call boomed over the speakers. Fabrizio and Helga had just left security. "Final call? Oh shit shit shit!" Fabrizio muttered, slinging their carry-on bag over his shoulder and grabbing the double stroller. Helga picked up Asdis and Sindre's infant carseat. "F*ck." Fabrizio grumbled, trying to open the stroller.

"Omigosh hurry up!" Helga exclaimed, frantically. "Okay okay." Fabrizio said putting the kids in the stroller. Helga pushed Sindre and Asdis' double stroller and Fabrizio had their carry-ons. "_Flight DAL-1265 to San Diego departing in 9 minutes, gate closes in 1 minute_!" boomed over the loudspeaker again. "GO!" Helga shouted, they all started running.

"Damnit where are they?!" Shannon looked worriedly at Tommy. Jack craned his neck "Wait, here they come!" he announced with an amused grin. "We're here! We're here! Sorry!" Fabrizio panted, jogging up to them. Helga joined him. "SHANSHAN!" she shouted. "HELGA!" Shannon yelled, hugging her best friend.

"Glad ya made it Fabio." Jack grinned, slapping his best friend on the back. "Yeah, we can explain later!" Fabrizio panted. "Nice shirt." Tommy smirked. Fabrizio grinned "Thanks, cheesehead." he gestured at Tommy's Packers superbowl t-shirt. Tommy laughed. Shannon looked at Helga "Hey what gives you guys live the closest and you're the last ones here?" she asked. Helga giggled "I'll tell you later!" she said.

_"Gate closes in 30 seconds." _the flight attendant announced, looking directly at them. "Go!" Jack shouted, shoving Josie and Jackson forward. They all ran up and handed in their tickets. "_Gate closes in 5 seconds." _the flight attendant announced, just in case there were any other last minute passengers.

"Run!" Tommy shouted. They all ran towards the gate, it began to close. "Shit." Helga yanked Rose's purse off her shoulder and wedged it in the door. Rose's eyes bugged out "Helga that was Coach!" Fabrizio pushed the doors open and they boarded the plane. "Hey, we're in aren't we?" Helga asked. Rose shrugged and picked up her purse again.

Just as she was doing so she tripped on the crack going into the plane, falling flat. "Rose! Are you alright?!" Jack asked, concerned. "Please help me up." Rose moaned, Josie and Jackson giggled as Jack helped Rose to her feet. They continued down the aisle to find their seats.


End file.
